Ignis
by Chemical Dragon
Summary: Spoilers del séptimo libro. Rose imagina su futuro en Hogwarts, y llega a una conclusión sobre los sangre pura. [ScorpiusxRose] Drabble.


Género:Romance, general.**  
**Formato:Drabble.**  
**Pareja: ScorpiusxRose.**  
**Clasificación: T._**  
**_Advertencias: Spoilers del séptimo libro (si no lo has terminado, mejor no sigas leyendo).

* * *

**Ignis**

_Por Chemical Dragon._

* * *

Con cierta vehemencia exhaló un profundo suspiro, y a paso lento se introdujo con dilación en el tren del Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos junto a su primo Albus. A medida que paseaba por el corredor las piernas le flaqueaban cada vez más, y sentía como se le formaba un pequeño nudo en el estómago. La sola idea de que en un par de horas estaría pisando el suelo de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, le preocupaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. _¿A qué casa pertenecería¿Qué aventuras le aguardaban en aquel misterioso lugar? _eran algunas de las preguntas que afloraban en su locuaz imaginación. 

Al llegar a su correspondiente cabina se apretujaron rápidamente contra la ventana, buscando esperanzados a sus familiares. Albus señaló un punto en la nada, y pudo ver a su padre y su madre, que se despedían gestualmente, y justo al lado a su hermano Hugo, que le guiñaba un ojo y le enseñaba la lengua. Sus tíos Harry y Ginny también se encontraban allí, despidiéndose de Albus.

El tren empezó a caminar poco a poco, hasta que la estación se perdía de vista y sólo se distinguía una pequeña mancha gris. Los primos se sentaron violentamente contra el asiento, echarían de menos la compañía de su familia y el calor de un hogar.

El ruido del picaporte los despertó de su ensimismamiento. Un joven rubio entró apresuradamente y se colocó delante de ella. Rose enseguida lo reconoció, era el hijo de aquel _sangre limpia _con el que se habían topado en la estación. Recordó las palabras de su padre en aquel momento, «¡¡Machácalo, Rosie!!» «Le darías un buen disgusto a tu abuelo si te casaras con un sangre limpia». Creía haber escuchado mencionar su nombre a su tío Harry, Scorpius, o algo parecido.

Albus hizo una mueca de indignación al verle. Era hijo de un Malfoy, probablemente acabaría en Slytherin por lo que se había convertido automáticamente en su rival.

Scorpius ignoró indiferente las miradas ofensivas que le dirigía el joven de los Potter y se centró únicamente en investigar el hermoso paraje que se le ofrecía a través del cristal.

A medida que pasaban las horas comenzaba a hacer más y más frío. Rose se frotaba las manos en un intento desesperado por entrar en calor, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su primo sobre el asiento -se había quedado dormido-. Una anciana se paseaba por el pasillo vendiendo golosinas mágicas, Rose estuvo tentada de comprarle alguna pero recordó que no llevaba ni una miserable moneda encima.

Malfoy compró varías tales como grageas de todos lo sabores, pirulís de sabores insólitos, chicles superhinchables... Entre otras. A la joven se le hacía la boca agua, pero se negaba a pedirle, no caería tan bajo delante de un _sangre limpia_. Prefería morirse de hambre.

Y como si su estómago hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, las tripas comenzaron a rugirle estrepitosamente. Rose se sonrojó avergonzada agachando la cabeza rogando para que el rubio no se percatara de su "pequeño problema".

Sentía la fija mirada de esos grisáceos ojos estudiándola, y lo que pasó después la dejó atónita. Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo una de sus golosinas y antes de que pudiera decirle nada la arrojó entre sus manos. Ella levantó la mirada asombrada, abrió ligeramente los labios intentando replicar, pero finalmente tomó el regalo, agradecida.

Una rana de chocolate.

- Gracias- susurró Rose, y acto seguido se llevó el chocolate a la boca, saboreándolo gustosamente. Observó con atención su tarjeta coleccionable, le había tocado Merlín. Quizás era alguna señal de buena suerte.

Volvió a mirar al rubio con sorpresa, pero éste ya no prestaba el más mínimo interés a algo que no fuera aquel frío atardecer. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo, el viaje había sido largo y agotador. Contempló como la claridad iba desapareciendo dando paso a una oscura noche, a partir de ahora su vida cambiaría totalmente, para bien o para mal. Era algo que sabía, la cuestión era, _¿estaba ella preparada para Hogwarts¿se derrumbaría ante cualquier adversidad?. _Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan pesimista. Claro que lo estaba. Sus padres confiaban en ella, no podía defraudarles a estas alturas.

De repente la velocidad del tren empezó a minorar considerablemente, y en el corredor se escuchaban pasos y murmullos de los demás pasajeros. Rose enseguida se puso en píe, abalanzándose contra Albus que dormía profundamente a su lado. El moreno resopló molesto por ese "cálido" despertar. Cuando se percató de que el tren estaba a punto de estacionar llenó el pequeño rincón de un coro de risas, llantos y gritos de felicidad. Besó fugazmente la mejilla de su prima y salió corriendo fuera de la cabina, no sin antes farfullar un; «¡¡Allá voy, Gryffindor!!».

Rose rió ante la anonada expresión de Malfoy por la efusividad de Albus. Él se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a frente con ella, y ambos intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa.

Los _sangre pura _no eran tan mala gente, después de todo.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, aquí un pequeño drabble (¿o one-shot?) que se me ocurrió al quedarme estancada en mi otro fic de estos dos :3. Me hacía ilusión escribir algo de los hijos de Draco y Hermione (con Ron). Espero que les haya gustado u.u, y si no, podéis tirarme tomates x3. 

¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!.

_Harry Potter © Copyright 1997 by J.K Rowling . All rights reserved._


End file.
